


No Rest For The WICKED

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: 1omegasx3alphas, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Harem, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Thomas (Maze Runner), Omega Verse, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles was stolen from his dimension, Stiles/Thomas is the favorite and the mastermind behind the trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: After what happened with the Nogitsune, a guilt-ridden 17-year-old Stiles disappeared, leaving the pack and his father concerned about the omega's location.Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski just disappeared one day, out of nowhere.In another universe, Thomas, because he only remembers being called Thomas, inexplicably ends up in a deadly maze.Thomas' past is confusing and mysterious even to himself, and only the organization WICKED seems to know more about his past than he does.
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	No Rest For The WICKED

**Author's Note:**

> The Maze Runner and Teen Wolf don't belong to me.

> **THE** **FAVORITE**
> 
> **_"Run like your life depends on it. Because it does. "_ **

* * *

For desperate moments you have to take desperate measures.

Nobody better than WICKED embodied that saying so well known in humanity.

When _The Flare_ attacked humanity, there seemed to be no way out.

The _Solar Flares_ had wiped out almost all life on Earth, thus turning the planet into a desert where life is practically impossible.

The Post-Flares Coalition thought that spreading the virus would do good, but in reality they only made things worse. The virus mutated in a way that was not thought to happen. The virus worsened on unimaginable scales. Many humans had already died due to the _Solar Flares_ , now some of what was left were practically beasts in human bodies that couldn't think, and what was left had to be hidden in walls to survive. Because of this, the WICKED corporation _(World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department)_ was created to find a cure for _The Flare_ regardless of the means that had to be used.

Having survived the natural disaster, wishing to find a cure, and being the last resort to find a salvation, WICKED then got all the power in the world, and began to do experiments on people, specifically, that 1% of people who were _Immune_ to _The Flare_. When they found out which area was most affected, they tried to stimulate the Killzone of the _Immunes_ ' brains in order to find a cure. Therefore, they put them through strange trials to get their brains stimulated.

But nothing worked.

WICKED was desperate.

The _Immunes_ died in their strange trials and their Killzones weren't stimulated enough to be of any use in finding the cure for _The Flare_.

Faced with such despair, the higher ups decided to seek their answers in another world.

Using their great and advanced technology, they decided to create a machine that was going to indicate the dimension closest to them and with the same dynamics. With this, they planned to use another machine to scan people's brains to see if they could find any help. With this, they were going to try to find something that would open the doors to an answer.

WICKED did not thought they would find anything useful, after all, it was another world and _The Flare_ had not happened in that world. However, everything changed when they decided to start with the state of California in the United States of America. A few weeks passed without having found anything, but then they found the extraordinary and special brain of a young omega of about 17 years old.

They quickly realized that in that world, there was an _Immune_. Strangely, in a world where the _Solar Flares_ had not passed, there was an _Immune_ human.

He was one, but he was an _Immune_ with a brilliant mind. He was incredibly smart and incredibly resourceful.

WICKED did not hesitate to take him.

The machine they created only allowed one person to be taken. When they accomplished such a feat, they were thinking of moving to the new world, but there were several factors. First, the machine only allowed two people on the trip. And second, this world was dangerous for the simple fact that it was unknown to them. Furthermore, even they knew how immensely dangerous it was to travel between dimensions without necessary equipment. If they tried to travel, they would most likely get lost or destroyed on the way.

They could only hope.

But the _Immune_ showed not to be happy with what had happened to him, which was understandable. He had been kidnapped from his world to be sent to another that was in a post-apocalyptic future. His loved ones had been left behind _(and it's not like he wanted them to be in such a horrible world)_ without knowing where he was, surely worried. His Jeep had stayed too. He had left everything behind just to be some kind of Messiah.

Therefore, the omega asked to be returned home and to not be put involved in their problems.

But WICKED wasn't going to give up.

Stiles was tortured over and over again to the point that they made him forget his past life and made him think that his name was Thomas Stephens, a WICKED worker.

With his memory erased, Thomas became one of WICKED's assets.

Thomas proved to be immensely intelligent with a wonderful and brilliant mind. When he was put to work for WICKED, he proved to be the best. This made him the favorite of the corporation.

Then, Thomas's brightest idea was presented.

**The Trials.**

Thomas's brilliant mind quickly came to the conclusion that survival was going to stimulate the brain of the _Immunes_ to unimaginable levels.

That is why he came up with the idea of creating three trials and with these, tests groups.

This is how with Teresa Agnes, he began to design _The Maze_ , although Thomas was much more involved and he knew _The Maze_ from one corner to the other. He was the main designer of _The Maze_. _The Desert_ was also something he helped create. Thomas was just really into what the trials for the _Immunes_ were. He was the main designer of the trials, the mastermind behind them, as well as being a very important administrator of them. He himself helped recruit new members for the trials.

This only made Thomas even more the favorite of WICKED. This only managed to place him at the top of the pyramid. And the corporation expected great things from the omega.

Thomas continued his work without any hindrance, climbing the stairs of the pyramid with intelligence and resourcefulness. Nothing seemed to stop his brilliant mind for the trials. However, something in Thomas began to move when he saw all those young men in _The Maze_ , lost and scared, not knowing that they were being used and experimented on. Thomas spent his time observing them, watching how little process they made and how they struggled to go through _The Maze_ and find a way out of that deadly place. They were young men that he recruited himself and put there. Young men whom he himself sentenced to death when he put them in _The Maze_. For the first time, Thomas paid attention to what he was doing. For the first time, Thomas awoke from the fantasy to which he was condemned and his eyes were opened to reality.

For the first time, something in Thomas felt guilty.

Something in Thomas knew he wasn't like that. He would never have let something like that happen. Never in his life would he use young people under the age of 20 for such cruel trials. He would never sacrifice innocent youth to such a harsh reality.

Thomas couldn't see them suffer anymore and decided that WICKED is not good.

In secret, he began to be the informant of _Right Arm_ , a kind of resistance against WICKED. In them, Thomas saw an opportunity to at least redeem himself a little bit for all the pain, damage, and deaths he caused with the trials he created. If Thomas died, he wanted to at least do so without feeling sorry for not having tried something to help the young men that he himself had condemned. And with the help of Thomas, _Right Arm_ was able to take down several illegal operations of WICKED, thus becoming a traitor.

He was able to do this for a while, pass information to _Right Arm_ to end WICKED's evil and cruel plans. But this came to an end when the powerful corporation learned that its favorite, its most brilliant worker, was a traitor. It was obvious that they weren't going to forgive him so easily, Thomas should be punished. However, they were not going to kill him, as Thomas not only had an extraordinary mind, he was also one of the few _Immunes_ left.

So they decided to erase Thomas's memories of his role in WICKED and send him to the same maze Thomas designed. WICKED knew Thomas was not going to die. In fact, if there is someone who can get those people out of that maze, it was Thomas himself, the creator of it, even if he does not have or does have his memories.

Who knows, maybe that way they would find the cure. Even if they have to sacrifice many.

After all, for WICKED, the end justifies the means.

* * *

Thomas's brilliant mind did in a short time what no Beta or Alpha in _The Maze_ could do in three years.

Thomas was close to finding a way out.

When his box went up, everyone in _The Maze_ was in shock that for the first time there is an Omega. Not only that, it was a rather... special omega. He was a strong, independent omega with a brilliant mind. Not even Gally was able to dominate him.

However, the arrival of Thomas brought drastic changes.

Not only that, but neither Minho, nor Newt, much less Gally could deny that the omega in Thomas attracted the alphas in them. Thomas was the only omega they remembered meeting, but he was the strongest omega. Thomas just attracted them. He was the perfect omega.

But the drastic changes that Thomas brought about also raised many questions about who Thomas really was, and what was really happening out there, outside the walls of _The Maze_.

Who was Thomas really?

But as of now, they only had Alby's cryptic words.

" _You were always their favorite, Thomas. **Always.**_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Look, just one fic was enough to make me crazy addicted to Stiles is Thomas for a few days.
> 
> But this idea was born because I could not find an idea where The Maze, The Desert and The Death Cure are reality. Where all that has really happened. I mean, I wanted The Flare to happens, but at the same time, for the Teen Wolf world to be real, so I came up with a Dimensional Travel/Parallel World.
> 
> But let's get to the clarifications.
> 
> First, I don't have a good excuse why WICKED didn't stay in the Teen Wolf dimension, it's just that I don't want them there because the maze and the other trials have to happen.
> 
> Second, both worlds are omegaverse.
> 
> Third, Thomas is my favorite character and Stiles is too. They are both very smart so I changed the story a bit and put them as the mastermind behind the trials. I wanted the impact of who Thomas really is and how much he helped WICKED in creating the trials and capturing youngsters to be greater. Thomas literally created, designed and administrated everything that happened to those people, including their deaths.
> 
> Fourth, I always loved that thing about Thomas being the favorite of WICKED. However, I've never seen a fic that focused one bit on that or the impact Thomas had on WICKED and the trials. Thomas literally helped design The Maze in canon. I wanted the story to focus on how involved Thomas was in everything and how WICKED wants him back and they are willing to do anything to have him back with them.
> 
> Fifth, I didn't want Thomas to be sent into the maze because of what happened in the book or because of what happened in the movie. I wanted more or less a mix. He never knew Minho, Newt and the others personally. He just felt guilty about what they were going through and so he decided to betray WICKED to Right Arm after realizing that WICKED was no good.
> 
> Sixth, as I indicate that I love that Thomas is the favorite, I wanted WICKED not to hurt Thomas so much since they still want him back. I wanted WICKED to send him to the maze as punishment so that he would realize that the cure was the most important thing and that then Thomas would return to them.
> 
> Seventh, if you have read my other stories, you know that I am a slut for harem with only one uke, that's why Thomas is omega and Gally, Minho and Newt will be his alphas. Because Gally, Minho and Newt are alphas.
> 
> Eighth, yup, Stiles' original world is looking for him and I suppose some supernatural thing will help them find Stiles and save him.
> 
> Ninth, this is an alternate super world because Stiles is the only Spark in his world. His magic blood is what makes him immune and due to being the only Spark, he is the only immune in his original world. And it is because of his magical blood that Stiles/Thomas is the cure for The Flare.
> 
> You already know that this story will NOT be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.


End file.
